


blow your mind (mwah)

by debreocean



Category: Dua Lipa (Musician), St. Vincent (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Dua Lipa, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, I Ship It, I am definitely insane, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So i had to do it, They killed me last night, Top St. Vincent, it doesn't have a plot, they just fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debreocean/pseuds/debreocean
Summary: After St. Vincent and Dua Lipa's Grammy's performance, they do other things together...





	blow your mind (mwah)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DEFINITELY INSANE BUT ST. VINCENT KILLED ME WITH THE WAY SHE LOOKED AT DUA AND I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I'M THE FUCKING WORST AND I LOVE WOMEN  
> I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP, I PLANTED THE SEED AND I WILL SEE THE HARVEST!!!!!!
> 
> (English isn't my first language so forgive me if I've made any grammar mistake but tbh WHO CARES!!!! they're fucking!!!!)

Annie was way too experienced to not notice the way Dua Lipa looked at her, but she had no idea if she was reading too much into it. She probably was. She knew Dua Lipa, of course, but the first time they met in person was for rehearsing the Grammy's performance and she didn’t felt the _vibe._ The last thing Annie wanted was to try to hit on a fucking straight girl, she did that a few times when she was a teenager and she’s way overdue that phase.

When the time came for them to enter the stage and start the live performance, Annie was supposed to go in first, but Dua stopped her and smiled at her, wishing her good luck. Annie smiled mischievously and winked at her and with that she already made up her mind to end the night with Dua screaming in pleasure in her bed.

 

* * *

 

Backstage, after the performance ended, Annie thought she probably gave hints for the entire world how much she was into Dua. And after Dua received the prize for Best New Artist, she seized the opportunity to congratulate her. 

“Hey, you were amazing out there!! Congratulations!!” 

Dua was only a few centimeters taller than Annie but it looked like she towered over her. She lunged forward and gave Annie a tight hug. “Thank you so much! It was amazing to perform with you!” 

Oh, the things Dua’s accent was doing to Annie… 

Annie got out of Dua’s embrace and bit her lip. “Honey, I’m gonna be real with you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed the way I looked at you when we were out there, but…” 

Dua interrupted Annie. “I’ve noticed.” 

Dua smiled nervously and Annie was shocked. Maybe she wasn't  _straight_ , after all. 

Annie decided to be blunt and asked, “You interested?” 

Dua’s hesitation made Annie almost falter, so she tried to lighten the mood and jokingly said, “Guaranteed I can blow your mind.” 

Dua laughed out loud and just nodded. “I’ll meet you in your hotel room in 10. Just text me the room number.” 

“I’ll leave first, honey.” 

“You do that.”

 

* * *

 

With a precise punctuality, Dua knocked on Annie’s hotel room. She opened and grabbed Dua’s waist and immediately gave her a hard kiss. Dua corresponded the kiss with the same eagerness, Annie lifted her and Dua put her legs around her waist without breaking the kiss and soon enough she was being carried to Annie’s bed. 

Annie laid Dua down on her bed, still kissing her. They stopped a bit for air, but soon found each other’s mouths and started kissing again. After a while of kisses and wandering hands on each other’s body, Annie gave Dua a chaste kiss and looked at her.

 ”Do you know how much I want to _fuck you_ right now?” 

Dua’s voice was hoarse and her dilated pupils told Annie how much she wanted this too. “Then do it.” 

Annie snuggled closer, licking a spot on Dua’s earlobe. “When I’m done with you, you’ll never forget about it, _honey_.” 

Dua said a little out of breath. “Ah, yes.” 

 “I see you like that.” 

Dua felt her cheeks getting redder, “I do.”  

Annie started to undress Dua, slowly, discovering parts of Dua’s body. Dua helped Annie pull up her party dress, laying down again. 

“Hmmm.” Annie hummed and traced her fingers on Dua’s body slowly, stopping at her breasts. 

She circulated Dua’s areola with her fingers and a shiver ran through Dua’s body. She felt herself getting wetter, she was so _ready_ for this and the anticipation was killing her. Annie licked Dua's nipples slowly and she trembled a little, so full of lust. 

“Do you like that?” Annie asked before sucking one of her nipple really hard. Dua moaned loudly, unsure of what to do with herself. But if Annie liked enthusiastic responses, that was the least thing Dua could do. “I think you like it.” 

Annie’s voice was full of mischievousness and Dua stared at her eyes. “ _You_ like talking _dirty_ , right?” 

Annie laughed. “You caught me. Think you can handle that?” 

“I think it’s kinda _sexy_ , so yeah, please continue.” Dua answered and felt a blush from on her whole body. “What are you gonna do now?” Dua asked a bit defiantly. 

“I don’t know.” Annie said and took off her robe, revealing her gorgeous body. Dua looked at her and blushed again, she was living this moment but she pinched herself, just to be sure.

Dua said, “You’re gorgeous.”  

Annie smiled, but said nothing, seizing the opportunity to push down Dua’s pants. “ _Now_ I’m gonna let you choose what _you_ want.” 

“What are my options?” 

“I can finger you and make you come _or_ I can eat you out and make you come. Either way, you’re gonna cum tonight.” 

Annie’s blunt words made Dua’s body tremble with desire. 

“I–I don’t know.” Dua said, feeling a little embarrassed. “What do _you_ want to do to me, Annie?” 

Hearing Dua say her name with that accent made Annie let out a little growl. She was still a little incredulous this was happening. That Dua was gloriously naked under her body and she was saying things like _talk dirty to me_ or _what do you want to do to me_ . If she listed the things she _wanted_ to do with Dua, they would have to spend at least a month locked in this hotel room. She felt herself slowly losing the little control she had been holding inside in all of their rehearsals. If she didn’t give Dua the best night of her life, a night she would _never_ forget no matter how many sexual partners she chooses to have, she would be damned.

Annie said, “Damn, Dua, the _things you’re doing to me_ , talking with that accent.” 

“Oh. Really?” Dua felt great about that, being able to seduce and turn Annie on felt great. “Am I what you expected then?” She said in a sultry voice and Annie nodded.

“But Annie, you never said what you want to do to me…”

“Let me show you, then.” Annie said and grabbed Dua’s thighs.

Suddenly her tongue is _there_ and Dua’s writhing in pleasure, Annie’s mouth and tongue doing wonders on her. She never felt something like this before. The way Annie was moving her mouth and alternating the pace between _painfully slow_ and _crazily rough_ , she thinks she’s going to lose her mind… _It’s so fucking good_ and she never wants to stop, never, never. She’ll make sure they never stop doing this, it can’t be a one time thing if she’s so good at that, right…

Dua’s train of thoughts stopped abruptly because Annie’s hummed something _right there_ and the way she felt it, _god,_ she was gonna explode, she felt it coming like she never had before and it’s true when they say sex with women are superior, because this time it’s stronger, it’s better, it’s _everything_ —

She came with a shout and Annie unfortunately stopped doing what she was doing and Dua almost said to her to keep going, _please keep eating me out for the rest of our lives_ , she thought and was trying to say it, but her mouth wasn’t working and she wasn’t thinking straight—

And then Annie came up and found her mouth and she kissed Dua passionately, letting the girl taste herself on her tongue.

Annie loved this, loved how hungry she felt after eating Dua out and loved that Dua demonstrated to feel the same. She could keep it going all night. She was in a huge trouble, she knew, because she doesn’t want it to be a one time thing…

She gasped suddenly when she felt Dua’s hands grabbed her ass. She broke their kiss to look at her and the girl almost looked possessed by something. _Maybe_ she was feeling all of this in the same intensity that Annie was.

“That was the most glorious thing anyone ever did to me.” Dua said and held Annie tightly. Her hands were wandering through Annie’s body, feeling the urgent need to _touch, feel_ her.

Annie chuckled and said, “Glad my tongue was powerful enough for you.”

Dua laughed and said, “You’re _amazing._ ”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Annie said and inserted a finger into Dua and the girl gasped, she wasn’t nearly recovered from the last mind-blowing orgasms and Annie already wanted _more._

Annie took her finger off Dua and licked it. _“_ I can keep it going all night…”

Dua smiled, “Glad we’re on the same page, then.”

They started kissing each other hungrily, unable to control the attraction they feel for each other and start another round…

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: @debreocean!!! yay!!!


End file.
